Ashita No Kioku
by Arikko Kiyoshi
Summary: "Lihat! Aku mendapat nilai 90 diulangan matematika,dan itu artinya kau harus membelikanku stok negi selama sebulan dan mentraktirku makan ramen se...puasnya "/Tiba-tiba Kiyoteru terdiam,ia mersakan kejadian ini pernah terjadi seperti 'de'javu.Dan dipikirannya tergambar bayangan masa lalunya bersama 'seseorang'./multi chapter.


**Ashita No Kioku**

By : Arikko Kiyoshi

Disclaimer :

Vocaloid

©Yamaha Crypton

**Chapter 1**

Pemuda berkacamata itu berjalan menyusuri bukit yang berada di dekat Voca Gakuen,setiap hari sehabis mengajar disana ia selalu datang ke bukit itu untuk menunggu 'seseorang'.Dari atas sana ia bisa melihat seluruh sudut kota Tokyo yang selalu diselingi oleh matahari yang menyinari bukit itupun tidak terlalu menyengat karena terhalang oleh pepohonan dan tanaman hijau yang tumbuh subur itu memejamkan matanya,menikmati semilir angin yang sesekali meniupkan helaian rambut coklatnya itu,ia sangat suka sekali dengan bukit ini,karena disinilah ribuan kenangan manis bersamanya bersama 'dua' orang yang ia cintai terukir menjadi satu dalam sebuah saksi bisu.

"Kiyo-kun~"

Seorang gadis bersurai hijau tosca memanggil nama pemuda itu sambil berlari yang dipanggil 'Kiyo-kun' itu menoleh kearah gadis itu dan menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang asyik duduk disana sambil membaca novel sastra.

"Miku"

Gadis bernama Miku itupun duduk disamping si pemuda berkacamata ,orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang.

"kau sedang membaca apa?" Tanya Miku,sambil menelisik ke arah buku yang sedaritadi dibaca oleh Kiyoteru.

"ini" Kiyoteru menutup buku tebal itu,dan memperlihatkan cover nya pada Miku. "kau mau pinjam? aku baru saja selesai membacanya kok" Diserahkannya buku itu pada Miku,lalu Miku mengambilnya namun beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung mengembalikan buku itu kepada sipemilik.

"Terimakasih,tapi aku lebih tertarik jika seluruh halaman buku itu penuh dengan gambar,apalagi jika kata-katanya mudah dimengerti" Ucapan gadis itu,membuat Kiyoteru menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum,sebenarnya ia sungguh-sungguh ingin tertawa.

"Miku-chan,sekali-kali kau harus baca novel kerjaanmu setiap hari hanya membaca manga,kau pasti akan lupa dengan materi pelajaran yang kuberikan barusan dan..bla bla bla" Kiyoteru mulai menceramahi Miku lagi,Miku mulai menunjukan wajah cemberutnya,baginya Kiyoteru akan sangat menyebalkan bila sedang berkhotbah(?) seperti ini,apalagi jika panjang lebar Miku benar-benar akan mengantuk dan langsung tertidur karena bosan mendengar khotbahnya dari sensei tercintanya itu.

"iya sensei,aku sudah mengingatkanku,sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan mempelajari materi yang sensei berikan dan aku akan mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari sensei,dari halaman 70 sampai halaman 78,dengan usahaku sendiri" Ucap Miku yang menirukan gaya ala murid-murid lagi Kiyoteru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum jail pada Miku.

"baiklah,akan ku pegang kata-katamu yang harus mengerjakan tugas yang kuberikan dengan usahamu sendiri tanpa men-con-tek" Kiyoteru berkata dengan nada tegas layaknya guru-guru killer,namun Miku terlihat tenang-tenang menurut Miku,Kiyoteru sama sekali tak ada tampang 'guru killer',walaupun kekasihnya itu sering kali cerewet jika menyangkut mata pelajaran apalagi jika nilai Miku benar-benar 'jeblok',tak bisa dibayangkan seberapa lama Miku akan bertahan mendengarkan ceramahan Kiyoteru,itulah resikonya bila kau mempunyai kekasih seorang guru,apalagi jika dia wali kelasmu sendiri.

"ah,itu sih kecil,tugasnya Cuma halaman 70 sampai 78 kan?" ucap Miku dengan santainya.

Kiyoteru menganggukan kepalanya,ia tersenyum penuh maksud pada Miku.

"baiklah akan kukerjakan,apa tidak ada tugas lag— hei tunggu dulu,tugas yang 100 nomor itu maksudmu?" Raut wajah Miku tiba-tiba saja berubah seperti orang panic.

Sekali lagi Kiyoteru hanya mengangguk.

"dan harus ditulis tangan?"

"Tepat sekali,Hatsune-san"

"Kau gila! Tugas sebanyak itu harus kukerjakan sendirian?! Kau pikir tugas-tugasku yang lain tidak menumpuk apa? Tugas Matematika,biologi,bahasa Inggris,seni rupa,semua tugas itu belum kukerjakan sama sekali dan belum lagi remedial ulangan Kimia dan Sejarah! Arrggghhh,rasanya kepalaku benar-benar ingin meledak" Miku frustasi,ia mengacak-acak rambutnya gadis itupun akhirnya membuat Kiyoteru suara itu,Mikupun menoleh kearah Kiyoteru,ia menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan horror.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?! Ini tidak lucu,Kiyo-kun!" Miku berteriak tepat disamping telinga Kiyoteru dan seketika pria berambut coklat itu tersentak kaget.

"Miku-chan! Jangan berteriak didekat telingaku!" Ucap Kiyoteru,sambil mengusap-usap telinganya kanannya.

Miku masih memasang wajah cemberutnya,ia pura-pura tidak mendengar Kiyoteru tahu kalau Miku sedang 'ngambek'.Terkadang ia bingung,sebenarnya Miku yang terlalu 'childish' atau dirinya yang terlalu dewasa untuk Miku.

"baiklah,aku akan membantumu mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu" Mendengar ucapan itu,Miku langsung menoleh kearah Kiyoteru dengan tatapan mata berbinar-binar.

"be—benarkah? Kau mau mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasku? A—aku benar-benar terharu Kiyo-kun" Ucap Miku sambil menyeka air mata saking terharunya(lebay)

"bukan begitu Miku-chan,maksudku 'membantumu mengerjakan tugas' itu,sama artinya kita mengerjakannya bersama-sama,bukankah suatu pekerjaan akan lebih cepat selesai jika dilakukan bersama-sama,Miku-chan"

"mengerjakannya bersama-sama?" Tanya Miku dengan suara pelan,sebenarnya dia belum sepenuhnya mencerna perkataan Kiyoteru barusan.

" kau bisa datang ke apartemenku,itupun jika kau mau"

Miku terdiam,ia merasa ucapan ini pernah didengarnya dari orang yang sama,tak berapa lama kemudian ia tersenyum dan mencoba mengingat-ingat bayangan masa lalunya saat pertama kali ia jatuh cinta pada Kiyoteru.

**Flashback**

Miku duduk termenung dibangku masih memikirkan,kenapa mata pelajaran yang sangat dia benci,diajar oleh seorang guru tertampan,termuda,terbaik,dan terpopuler di Voca ,siapa lagi guru itu kalau bukan Hiyama Kiyoteru.

"Apakah aku harus mencintai mata pelajaran ini,seperti aku mencintai Kiyo-sensei?" ucap Miku sambil membenamkan wajahnya dimeja itu selalu saja terngiang-ngiang diotaknya.

"Demi Hiyama Kiyoteru! Aku akan belajar untuk mencintai pelajaran ini!" Miku langsung berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki dan kemudian ia berlari kearah rak buku tempat buku-buku dari mata pelajaran yang dibencinya mencari buku yang paling tipis,tapi ternyata buku yang paling tipis ternyata mempunyai tebal 300 menatap nanar ke arah buku-buku membayangkan berapa hektar hutan yang pohonnya ditebang hanya untuk menjadi sebuah bahan kertas untuk buku-buku mengambil buku tertipis itu,lalu membawanya ke meja tempatnya duduk berkuncir twintails itupun mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman untuk membaca,kemudian ia menarik nafasnya ia mulai membuka buka buku itu,halaman pertama yang ia buka adalah daftar isi,saat melihat daftar isi buku itu,Miku mulai menguap karena membaca daftar isinya saja sudah mengantuk,bagaimana jika dia membaca seluruh isi buku itu? Mungkin ia akan berakhir di UGD rumah sakit.

Satu jam kemudian,Miku menghentikan aktifitasnya membaca buku satu jam ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku itu,namun baru 5 halaman yang ia baca dan itupun sama sekali tak masuk ke Miku mulai frustasi.

"Ohayou,Hatsune-san" Miku mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya,iapun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara ia tak percaya,siapa seseorang yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Ki—Kiyo-sensei? Ohayou~" Kini Miku dapat mersakan jantungnya berdear cepat,seperti ada bom waktu yang siap meledak didalam jantungnya. Seseorang yang kini ada dihadapannya itu,benar-benar membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Dari tadi kuperhatikan,Sepertinya kau serius sekali membaca buku itu" Kiyoteru menunjuk kearah buku yang dibaca oleh Miku.

"A—anou..sensei,se—sebenarnya,aku..aku..belum mengerti"

Kiyoteru tertawa mendengar ucapan Miku yang malu-malu tertawa hingga matanya yang terbingkai oleh kacamata itu menjadi sebuah garis.

"kalau kau tidak mengerti,tanyakan saja dan dimanapun!"

'_Kapanpun dan dimanapun? Apa dia serius? Kalau nanti malam dikamarku,bagaimana?' _Ucap Miku dalam hati,Saking senangnya ia mulai membayangkan 'sesuatu'.

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar tidak kau bisa datang ke apartemenku,itupun kalau kau mau"

Miku langsung mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat.

'_Aku kan tidak bisa semuanya,jadi aku bisa main ke apartemennya setiap hari,Yey! sepertinya ini akan menjadi awal ,aku akan berusaha mencintai mata pelajarnmu,seperti aku mencintaimu!' _

Sejak saat itulah hubungan Kiyoteru dan Miku menjadi semakin dekat,hampir setiap hari Miku datang ke apartemen Kiyoteru untuk menanyakan sama sekali tak keberatan,justru ia sangat senang jika ada murid yang bertanya padanya tentang pelajaran yang tak dimengerti,apalagi ia adalah wali kelas Miku,yang beratanggung jawab atas baik buruknya nilai pelajaran dan tingkah laku siswa selama Kiyoteru,Miku adalah orang yang abisius dan pantang menyerah,meskipun otaknya kurang mampu menyerap seluruh materi pelajaran yang diberikan,namun ia tetap berusaha mempelajari materi itu sampai benar-benar sebabnya mengapa Kiyoteru mulai menaruh hati pada muridnya ,meskipun tingkah Miku itu kekanak-kanakan dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya yang dewasa,mungkin karena perbedaan umur mereka yang terpaut 7 segala perbedaan itu tidaklah berarti,karena Kiyoteru sudah menentukan Miku sebagai pilihan menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun,kecuali ibu Miku dan Gumi—teman dekat Miku,karena jika seluruh sekolah tahu tentang ini,maka Kiyoteru bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah,dan Miku bisa di skorsing selama dari itu,untuk cari aman,selama diwilayah sekolah,mereka saling menjaga jarak.

**End Flashback**

Keesokan harinya

Sepulang sekolah

"Kiyo-kun!" Miku berlari-lari disepamjang koridor sekolah,Dengan suara lantang,ia menyerukan nama Kiyoteru yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya,sehingga seluruh murid yang ada dikoridor itu menatapnya dengan tatapan heran,mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya 'mengapa gadis itu memanggil Hiyama Sensei dengan Sebutan Kiyo-kun?',untungnya Miku langsung sadar jika dia sedang berada disekolah,ia terus-menerus merutuki kebodohannya itu '_Miku,kau bodoh sekali!Seharusnya kau memanggilnya 'sensei',arggghhhttt'_ Miku membatin

"Hiyama-sensei!" Kiyoteru menoleh ke arah Miku dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Miku-ch—oh maksudku,ada apa Hatsune-san?" Hampir saja Kiyoteru keceplosan,dan untungnya ia cepat-cepat memberkan kalimatnya.

"kau pasti tidak akan percaya jika belum melihatnya!" Raut wajah Miku terlihat cerah hari ini dan sepertinya ia sedang bahagia tidaksuram seperti kemarin.

"melihat apa?"Kiyoteru penasaran,sebenarnya apa yang membuat kekasihnya se-excited itu untuk memperlihatkan sesuatu padanya.

"Lebih baik kita ke bukit saja,sepertinya disini tidak aman" Ucap Miku dengan suara pelan atau lebih tepatnya berbisik.

"as your wish,oujo sama" Kiyoteru berdua lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju bukit,agar tak menarik perhatian orang-orang disekolah,mereka berjalan dengan jarak berjauhan.

"Nah,kita sudah yang mau Miku-chan tunjukan padaku?"

"tapi Kiyo-kun harus tutup mata dulu~"

"Umm..baiklah" Kiyoteru menuruti perintah oujo sama-nya itu,ia mulai menutup matanya walaupun sesekali ia masih mencoba-coba mengintip.

Miku membuka resleting tas nya,ia mengambil selembar kertas yang terlipat dengan rapi dari dalam tas itu—sepertinya itu kertas ulangannya,tapi tak biasanya Miku melipat kertas ulangannya serapih itu,paling-paling kertas ulangannya akan berakhir di tong sampah,sama seperti kertas ualangannya minggu kemarin..Uppss,maaf Miku.

"kau boleh membuka mata sekarang"perintah Miku,Kiyoterupun membuka matanya.

"Lihat! Aku mendapat nilai 90 diulangan matematika,dan itu artinya kau harus membelikanku stok negi selama sebulan dan mentraktirku makan ramen se...puasnya~" Miku memprlihatkan kertas ulangannya didepan wajah Kiyoteru.

"Hah?serius? Ini hasil murni atau hasil contekan?" Kiyoteru mengambil kertas ulangan membetulkan letak kacamatanya ia membaca seluruh jawaban soal itu dengan seksama.

"Tentu saja ini hasil murni! Aku sudah belajar semalaman,jadi mana mungkin aku mencontek!"

Miku langsung merebut kertas itu dari tangan Kiyoteru,ia memperlihatkan ekspresi cemberutnya,Namun Kiyoteru hanya tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Kiyoteru terdiam,ia mersakan kejadian ini pernah terjadi seperti 'de' dipikirannya tergambar bayangan masa lalunya bersama 'seseorang'.

**Flashback**

"Kiyo-kun! Aku mendapat nilai 100 diulangan bahasa Inggris! Berarti kau harus mentraktirku makan direstoran mahal dan juga kau harus membeliakanku stok tuna selama seminggu!" Gadis berambut merah muda itu berbicara panjang lebar,Kiyoteru hanya tertawa sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke pinggang gadis itu,yang kini sedang duduk dipangkuannya.

"kau kan sudah biasa mendapat nilai 100,jadi itu bukan hal yang aneh,Luka"

"tapi baru kali ini aku dapat nilai 100 diulangan bahasa Inggris,biasanya paling tinggi aku hanya dapat tahu sendiri 'kan aku sangat lemah dalam pelajaran itu"

"Hahaha,baiklah aku akan lain kali kau tidak boleh mendapat nilai 100 lagi!"

"memangnya kenapa? sebagai wali kelasku seharusnya kau senang!"

"Kalau setiap ulangan bahasa Inggris kau mendapat nilai 100,bisa-bisa aku bangkrut Luka!"

Gadis bernama Luka tertawa mendengar ucapan Kiyoteru,setelah dipikir-pikir ucapan Kiyoteru tidak sepenuh salah juga,tapi untungnya Luka bukanlah tipe wanita yang meterialistis.

"tenang saja, tak akan setega itu padamu,lagi pula hanya hari ini saja kok aku minta ditraktir,tapi kalau mau setiap hari juga boleh kok,aku sama sekali tidak keberatan~ hahahaha"

**End Flashback**

"Kiyo-kun? kau bail-baik saja?" Miku memandang wajah Kiyoteru dengan pandangan khawatir,karena tiba-tiba saja ia terdiam dan wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

Kiyoteru tersadar dari lamunannya _'Astaga,kenapa aku harus mengingatnya kembali?'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

"Ya,aku baik-baik saja ..bagaimana kalau kita ke superpermarket sekarang,aku ingin membeli keperluanku dan setelah itu aku akan mentraktirmu,bagaimana?"

"Oke^^ tapi jangan lupa negi nya!"

"iya iya,nanti aku akan membelikannya di supermarket"

"Asyiiiiiikkkk…pesta negi!"

Sesampainya di Supemarket,Kiyoteru langsung membeli barang-barang dan bahan-bahan kebutuhannya tak lupa juga ia membeli negi untuk Miku pergi ke toko buku yang ada di samping supermarket,dia bilang sih katanya mau beli buku pelajaran tapi siapa yang tahu kalau sebenarnya dia ingin membeli tentu saja ia tak berani bilang yang sejujurnya pada Kiyoteru,kalian tahu sendiri 'kan,apa yang akan terjadi pada Miku,bila sensei tercintanya itu memergokinya sedang memborong manga.

Miku mencari manga _Kaichou wa Maid-sama_ yang terbaru,dan ia melihat manga tersebut hanya tersisa satu,tanpa pikir panjang lagi Miku langsung berlari kearah rak buku tempat manga yang diincarnya itu,saat ia ingin mengambil manga tersebut,sebuah tangan telah Miku terbelalak ketika melihat manga _Kaichou wa Maid-sama_ itu diambil oleh orang lain,ia menatap orang tersebut dengan wajah memelas dan mata berkaca-kaca dan orang itupun menatapnya balik.

"Kau mau manga ini? ini untukmu saja,ambillah" Orang itu memberikan manga _Kaichou wa Maid-sama_ tersebut pada Miku karena tidak kuat melihat puppy eyes gadis bertwintais pikir panjang Miku pun langsung mengambilnya.

"Uwwwaaaaa,arigatou…benarkah ini untukku?" Ucap Miku disertai dengan sorakan kemenangan yang berkumandang didalam hatinya.

Orang itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Miku.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Manga ini hanya tersisa satu ditoko ini,kau pasti mau membacanya 'kan?"

"Tenang saja,aku akan mencarinya ditoko lain" Ucap orang itu yang masih tetap tersenyum pada Miku

'_Kelihatannya orang ini sangat baik,hwaa dia juga sangat cantik dan…terlihat dewasa,apakah tipe wanita seperti ini yang disukai oleh Kiyo-kun?'_ Miku menatap lekat orang itu dari atas sampai bawah,sebenarnya secara tidak sadar,ia iri pada pada orang yang berada dihadapannya itu karena kecantikan dan kedewasaannya,andai ia bisa seperti itu,Kiyo pasti akan semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

"Nee,apa kau juga suka mengkoleksi manga?" Tanya Miku,sebenarnya ia ingin basa-basi dulu untuk memulai perkenalan pada orang itu.

"sebenarnya sih tidak,hanya kebetulan saja aku mampir ke sini lalu melihat manga itu dari kejauhan dan kupikir manga itu terlihat menarik,dari segi covernya hehehe" Dugaan Miku benar,ternyata orang ini memang baik dan _easy going_.

Miku kemudian berjalan menuju kasir bersama orang yang memberinya manga _Kaichou wa Maid-sama _ membayar ke kasir,mereka keluar dari toko buku tersebut.

Miku masih berbicara dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya itu,sembari menunggu Kiyoteru yang masih berada di supermarket.

"kau tahu tidak,pacarku itu sangat anti sekali jika melihatku membaca manga,terkadang aku sangat kesal dengannya,dia itu selalu menyuruhku membaca novel sastra yang bahasanya sangat bertele-tele itu!" Miku bercerita panjang lebar pada orang itu,ia mencoba mengakrabkan diri.

"Ah,novel sastra itu tidak terlalu buruk kok,bahasanya kan' masih bisa pada kau harus membaca novel dengan bahasa Inggis"

"Hahaha,benar pacar itu mu menyuruhmu membaca novel berbahasa Inggris? Dia tega sekali!"

"Sebenarnya dia bukan pacarku lagi"

"Upssss..jadi dia mantanmu?"

"Ya"

"Gommen"

"Ah,tak apa"

Tak berapa lama kemudian,Miku melihat Kiyoteru dari kejauhan sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil menenteng dua kantong belanjaan.

"Dia pacarmu,Miku?" Tanya orang itu.

"Ya,apakah kami terlihat seperti guru dan muridnya?"

"Sebenarnya sih 'iya"

"Hahaha,memang benar!"

"Miku-chan" Ucap Kiyoteru yang kini sudah berada dihadapan Miku,tiba-tiba saja ia terkejut ketika melihat 'seseorang' yang berada disebelah Kekasihnya itu.

"Lu—Luka?" Lidah Kiyoteru terasa kelu ketika menyebutkan nama itu.

"Konichiwa Sensei,Oisashiburi" Ucap gadis yang dipanggil Luka itu,dengan nada sopan.

"Se—Sensei? Tunggu,jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" Miku bertanya sambil menatap ke arah mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Ya,dulu aku adalah murid Kiyo-Sensei"

Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum lega,ia khawatir jika Luka mengatakan bahwa dulu mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Jadi kau alumni Voca Gakuen?" Tanya Miku

"Ya,aku lulus dari sana dua tahun yang lalu" Jawab Luka

"Wah,berarti kapan-kapan kau harus mampir ke Voca Gakuen sudah benar-benar hebat!"

"Umm..ya,tentu saja kapan-kapan aku akan mampir ke sana" Ucap Luka sedikit canggung saat Kiyoteru menatapnya. "Miku, aku harus pergi sekarang,hari sudah semakin sore,pasti kakakku akan marah-marah lagi hehehe" Ucap Luka,berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Zannen desu,padahal aku masih ingin bicara banyak iya..." Tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah ide dari otak Miku.

Miku langsung mengambil pulpen yang terpampang di saku atas blazer Kiyoteru,lalu ia mengambil secarik bon belanjaan manga yang ia taruh disaku menuliskan dua alamat e-mail dalam kertas bon itu dan memberikannya pada Luka.

"Yang diatas itu alamat e-mail ku dan yang dibawah itu alamat e-mail Kiyo-kun,kau bisa menghubungi kami lewat e-mail itu" Miku tersenyum pada Luka,lalu Luka menerima secarik kertas tersebut.

"Ya tentu saja,aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi" Ucap Luka

"Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu Luka,kau itu orang yang 'asyik',aku ingin kita bisa bicara lebih banyak lagi"

"Hahaha,aku ingin-nya juga sangat senang bertemu dengan kalian begitu aku pergi dulu,jaa~"

Miku melambaikan tangannya pada Luka,sementara Kiyoteru hanya memandangi punggung Luka yang semakin lama,semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

Setelah sampai diapartemennya,Kiyoteru langsung menaruh tas dan barang belanjaannya diatas meja tamu,lalu iapun segera menuju kamarnya,dan tanpa berganti pakaian lagi ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur.

"Luka,kenapa kau datang lagi disaat aku sudah bersama Miku?" Lirih Kiyoteru.

Sudah dua tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu,dan kini mereka dipertemukan kemabali namun disaat yang sangat tidak tidak tepat.

Kenangan tentang dirinya dan Luka kini mulai tergambar jelas dibenaknya.

Saat itu Kiyoteru adalah guru baru di Voca Gakuen dan ia langsung ditunjuk sebagai wali kelas hari pertamanya ia langsung jatuh cinta pada seorang murid bernama Megurine Luka,karena selain cantik murid itu juga terbilang sangat pandai dan aktif saat dikelas oh bukan,maksudku bukan hanya dikelas,kurasa ia bisa dibilang 'murid paling berprestasi' disekolah dan Kiyoteru sangat menyukai wanita yang smart dan juga berwawasan luas seperti Luka.

Semua kenangannya bersama Luka kini semakin menyeruak kedalam mulai mengingat kembali saat-saat itu..

Saat dia mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Luka tentang perasaannya.

Saat dia menghabiskan hari-harinya selama 2 tahun disekolah bersama Luka.

Saat dia pertama kali mencoba mencium Luka,dan Luka malah menamparnya,sebenarnya Luka itu Tsundere.

Saat ia bertengkar dengan Luka karena sebuah masalah yang sepele.

Dan saat ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Luka,karena ternyata Luka sudah tahu kalau Luka diam-diam menjalin cinta dengan Shion Kaito yang saat itu mendapat predikat sebagai murid terpopuler dan terkaya di Voca Gakuen,karena ayahnya adalah pemilik yayasan sekolah tersebut.

Drrrtttt drrrtttt drrrtttt…

Handphone Kiyoteru bergetar,ia lalu mengambil handphone tersebut dari dalam saku blazer handphone tertera alamat e-mail yang tidak ia kenal,kemudian dibukanya e-mail tersebut dan ia terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa si pengiring e-mail itu.

"**Kiyo-kun,ini aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok didanau dekat Voca Gakuen,ada yang ingin kubicarakan hari Libur,kupikir tak ada alasan untuk kau tidak datang,temui aku jam 3 sore,jika kau belum datang juga,aku akan tetap menunggumu disana sampai kau datang"**

Kiyoteru menutup ponsel flipnya dan meletakannya atas dimeja.

"Apakah aku harus datang?"

Keesokan harinya…

Ting nong..Ting nong..Ting nong..

"Ahh,Kiyo-kun sedang apa sih didalam?!" Miku terus menerus menekan bel yang ada dipintu apartemen Kiyoteru dengan wajah tidak kesal,sudah hampir 20 menit ia menunggu,namun sang penghuni apartemen itu belum juga membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kiyo-kun? Apa kau didalam? Ini aku Miku!" Miku burteriak didepan pintu apartemen itu,sehingga ia menjadi objek perhatian beberapa penghuni apartemen yang sedang berlalu lalang.

"Kiyo-kun! Buka!"

Miku kembali mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas kecilnya,kini wajahnya semakin kesal hingga memerah karena ia sama sekali tak mendapatkan e-mail balasan dari ia mencoba menelpon Kiyoteru yang entah sudah keberapa kali nya ia lakukan sejak tadi.

"Ayo angkat,Kiyo-kun! Angkat..angkat..!" Miku menggerutu sembari menunggu Kiyoteru mengangkat teleponnya.

'_Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk silahk—'_

"Akkhhhhh! Kiyo-kun baka! Kau bilang ingin membantuku mengerjakan tugas,tapi sekarang? Kau malah tiba-tiba menghilang! Akkkhhh..Kiyo-kun,kau dimana?! Jangan buat aku khawatir,seperti ini!" Miku semakin berteriak sejadi-jadinya namun ia langsung menyadari jika teriakannya itu akan mengundang perhatian para penghuni apartemen tersebut.

Dengan berat hati,Miku melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan apartemen,ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke bukit belakang Voca gakuen,karena hanya tempat itu yang mampu menenangkan persaannya yang kacau.

Miku terus berjalan menuju bukit,pikirannya terus tertuju pada Kiyoteru tak biasanya kekasihnya bersikap seperti ini padanya,padahal kemarin hubungannya dengan Kiyoteru baik-baik saja tapi mengapa hari ini Kiyoteru bersikap seolah-olah ingin sampai dibukit,Miku melewati sebuah danau yang berada tak jauh dari sekolahnya,sekilas dari jauh ia melihat seorang pria yang sangat mirip sekali dengan Kiyoteru dan pria itu tengah bersama seorang gadis,mereka berdiri didepan pagar pembatas danau.

"Eh? Kiyo-kun?"

..

.

TO BE CONTINED….

A/N : Yeey akhirnya kelar juga chapter 1 \(^o^)/

Para readers,gimana ceritanya? Pasti kalian udah sering baget nemuin cerita yang temanya sama kaya gini :v

Yaaa.. saya akui,ceritanya emang udah agak pasaran,yups..cinta sih saya mau bikin cinta bujur sangkar kalo ngga cinta kerucut atau cinta trapesium gitu lah biar ga terlalu mainstream,tapi apa daya yang ada dalam imajinasi saya hanya lah cinta segitiga dan saya pun menuangkannya dalam fic sih masih newbie,jadi jangan heran kalo tulisannya masih agak berantakan atau ada kesalahan kata atau typo atau apapunlah yang membuat para readers kurang nyaman(?) saat membecanya,maka dari itu keritik dan saran para readers saya tampung,tapi kritiknya jangan pedes-pedes yah nanti saya bisa sakit perut terus bolak-balik WC deh,kan ga enak juga(?) *dirajam readers*

Jadi intinya gini aja deh,yang masih penasaran sama kelanjutan ceritanya,silahkan review,karena semakin banyak review dari para readers maka saya akan semakin semangat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya^^

REVIEW?


End file.
